HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 45
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Drive in movies, college students try to sell the Phelps Bong, BSG, Dollhouse, Jurassic Park The Musical, and the most unintentionally gay movies. This podcast also celebrated Josh's birthday. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - David after the Dentist with Christian Bale remix *'0:50' - Obama cursing Intro - *'5:05' - Josh's birthday - Novelty dick candles http://www.box.net/shared/n3syvqgb1p audio *'7:31' - Barack Obama Sound Board - David after the Dentist *'9:45' - Cider House Rules - Spiderman Dick, balls on top http://www.box.net/shared/dycutahyr8 audio *'10:50' - Chocolate, shitty movies - TrannyTrain - TranWreck - Asian Train http://www.box.net/shared/5hu9c4pojl audio *'13:12' - Drive thru movies - Porn and FIreworks - Back to the Future Obama http://www.box.net/shared/gkdhr7i8ox audio *'16:45' - Drive Ins are dying - buy our food *'19:15' - Friday the 13th remake http://www.box.net/shared/k0uger7dm8 audio *'23:05' - Trying to sell Phelps Bong - Shark Week Bong - Bong Hit Degree (BHD) http://www.box.net/shared/fvz4f8h4cb audio *'25:54' - GI Joe Trailer - Backflipping from explosions http://www.box.net/shared/5m4rlipkfg audio *'27:30' - Dennis Quaid *'27:53' - Vampire Diaries [http://www.box.net/shared/11t92qrdpd Vampire Diaries, Superman Blowjob] *'29:25' - Superman Blow Job - End of Fight Club - Balls on Top *'31:10' - Heroes *'31:46' - FX - Powers - sideballs [http://www.box.net/shared/mt8b77zm34 Powers, sideballs, Kevin Bacon's Dick] *'33:15' - Hollow Man - CG Dick - Kevin Bacon Dick *'35:20' - Real life super heroes - Heroes *'37:05' - Ugly Betty - Joel leaves *'39:00' - God of War 3 trailer - Graytos [http://www.box.net/shared/jqc77nn9u1 God of War 3 & Gaytos] *'41:05' - Gaytos - Josh Rick Rolls himself *'43:14' - Epic Gamer Gears of War DRM *'43:34' - Dead Space Wii *'44:45' - Prey on iPhone - iPhone Gaming - Joel does it wrong *'47:00' - Weird Al *'47:40' - Wolfenstein - Raven Studios *'48:50' - Batman RIP - Eli in the StoneAge - Cave Hole http://www.box.net/shared/4uy04hef4t audio *'52:34' - Batwoman lesbian - uHaul *'53:51' - Marvel Ultimatum *'55:18' - Digital Comics *'58:34' - Idiocracy on TV *'58:57' - NY Comic Con - Penny Arcade knows Eli through GearBox *'1:00:40' - Topicsplode *'1:00:52' - Fringe - TMI Pacy http://www.box.net/shared/kqi5h95qna audio *'1:04:19' - Fonzy vs Fonzie - Arrested Development vs Happy Days *'1:06:10' - BSG - Denise & Eli leave *'1:11:30' - Cavil is an asshole - Ghostbusters 2 *'1:14:50' - The 7th - who is Daniel - Starbuck is hot *'1:19:45' - Denise & Eli return *'1:20:20' - Dollhouse premiere *'1:24:00' - You said a thing about dicks *'1:24:30' - The "blankness" of dolls - Sierra *'1:28:08' - Slanted Up or Slanted Down *'1:28:20' - The more you drink it, the less you care - the Doll names - Josh as a doll http://www.box.net/shared/qylzy63lyt audio *'1:30:40' - Josh's gay birthday card - gay movie ads - Sarah's Secret http://www.box.net/shared/ks9q79jr4z audio *'1:34:30' - Mail Sack (Male Sack) *'1:34:57' - What's your favorite music? http://www.box.net/shared/5a078hkdhp audio *'1:45:48' - Best musicals - Angry Inch *'1:48:33' - Bono & The Edge do Spiderman - the Musical - Jurassic Park the Musical http://www.box.net/shared/dam6rd8plu audio *'1:54:50' - Velocaraptors covered in feathers - more musical *'1:56:40' - Worst roles your favorite actors played - Natalie Portman - Noooo (Voices) http://www.box.net/shared/dgi71kg2eu audio *'2:01:47' - Bill Gates releases mosquitos into the audience - Venture Bros *'2:04:22' - Star Wars vs Star Trek http://www.box.net/shared/3pu07qf7il audio *'2:06:35' - Best Unintentionally Gay Movie - Lord of the Rings - Drink the Milk - Gollum Rape http://www.box.net/shared/7son6q3jo9 audio *'2:13:05' - Crazy Taxi - bigger budget better for gaming - Arcades *'2:19:14' - Ending Category:Podcast